Tired
by Jemi Kimey
Summary: Will Nick be tired of surviving this apocalypse alone? Song "Lucky" Jason Mraz
1. I miss you

**My second Fanfic.  
Disclaimers : Characters belong to VALVE.  
**  
**I Miss You**

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you.  
Across the water, across the deep blue ocean.  
Under the open sky, oh baby, I'm trying._

I opened my eyes seeing nothing but the darkness swallowing every single light I see. Tears rolling down on my cheeks, I should have done something, something will save you. Now I'm paying the ultimate price. _Damn El, I miss you. I fucking miss you._If I could turn back time, I'll save your ass. But I can't, I want you here with ME, beside me. I can feel my eyes redden, my eyes tired but I can't shut it I want you here Ellis, I want you right now. I need your warmth beside me, hugging me. But I know you can't.

_"Nick..."_

I turn my head at my right finding Ellis' image, I felt tears on my cheeks. Is this really happening? I reached my hand for you, but when I touched your face you faded, I'm touching _nothing_just air. I closed my eyes and I whispered...

"I'm sorry."

But silence. It's hard. I can't do this alone, can't survive alone.

"I fucking miss you, figures."  
_  
"I miss you too."_

I opened my eyes, darkness. I sat up and rolled into a ball hugging my knees. I really wish you were here comforting me, saying words that I can only hear from you. Can I just die? I want to end this torture. I can't take this anymore. _I love you._

"Please El, let me die. I can't do this. I can't survive anymore I'm alone. I'm fucking all alone. No Coach, no Rochelle, no one, even You, Ellis. I can't handle the pain. I just want to rest and be with you again, Overalls." I whispered into the thin air.

_" 'Ya can't die like this Nick, I'm countin' on 'ya. Ah know ah failed 'ya, but ah need 'ya to live Nick. I need you to live for me. Kill them sons of bitches I'm here protectin' 'ya... I'm here comfortin' 'ya. Nick, You ain't Nick tha' ah met. I need the old Nick back. For me Nick... for goddamn me."_

I didn't know what to say or think. I just smiled and cried, _Thank you, Overalls_. I slept with a tear rolling on my cheek.


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimers : Characters belong to VALVE**

Dreams

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel you whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

"_Nick!" Ellis yelled_

"_What?" I replied_

"_I love you, Nick."_

"_I love you too, Overalls."_

"_Shame Nick, 'ya should learn wha' feelings is."_

"_Really? Overalls?"_

I leaned forward towards Ellis. Ellis leaned back on the wall and close his eyes. I kissed him, not so hard, not so rough, but passionately.

"Ah guess 'ya don't hafta." Ellis smiled

"I told you."

"I Love you so much Nick."

"How much." I smirked

"Until ah die. How 'bout 'ya Nick? How much do 'ya love me?"

Ah... I really love you, El. Even if my own life I'll risk it for you..

"This much." I said then I kissed him.

"Tha's means nothin' Nick. You don't love me." Ellis pouted.

"Fine, I love you. I'll risk my own life just to save you, Overalls."

Ellis smiled and hugged me, then kissed me.

_Fine, I love you. I'll risk my own life just to save you, Overalls_. I guess that's a broken promise. I don't know where you are right now. But if you can hear me, I'm truly sorry that I broke my promise. I didn't mean to, I was too late when I saw you catching your breath, I came to you crying. You tried to speak but blood came out instead. I remember your blue eyes, terrified. I was terrified too, losing you in this goddamn apocalypse.

_"I...Love...You...Nick..."_these was your last words, still fresh in my mind how you pronounced every words with tenderness.

_"I love you too, Overalls I will always will."_You shut your eyes, with a smile on your face. Your chest stopped on raising and falling. That's when I knew you were gone. You're gone, can't bring you back. I started crying, yelling and shooting. If there's anyone's there, they may think I'm crazy.

_"Eat this you motherfuckers." _I start shooting in all directions. I fucking don't care If I'll miss. In that very moment I just want to kill all sons of bitches that killed the only person that cared for me.

I found myself watching the ceiling, Just a plain old ceiling. Remembering every single detail of your face just to picture you here with me. Suddenly a jet flew over the safe house. They're bombing the city. _Take me, kill me. I just want to Die, Just want to be with him. I just want to Fucking die._

_"Nick... Don't. Be brave. You'll survive this bullshit. I Promise."_

I got up and readied myself to fight myself through the hordes. I kicked the door open.

"Fuck you all, Bitches" Shooting them one by one with my rifle. I heard a spitter around the corner I shot her before she spit her goddamn goo.

_I'll survive this, El. For you. For Coach and Rochelle. I'll promise._


	3. Flash Back

**Disclaimers : Characters belong to VALVE**

Flash Back

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I closed the door of the saferoom. That was easy. No hordes. One special infected. Few commons. Thank you El, I owe you one. Just a little time to rest. I closed my eyes. Relaxing myself by lying on the hard ground.  
_  
"Coach, look out!" I yelled_

_Before Coach could look he was hit by a car that the tank punched._

_"Coach!" We all screamed_

_"Fire's commin' " Ellis threw his molotov to the tank. The tank yelled with anger and pain._

_"JUST SHOOT THE FUCKING THING." I yelled._

_The tank went to his knees and drop dead into the ground. We checked for Rochelle who was crying besides Coach's corpse. We carried his body and buried it somewhere he was a hero, our group leader. He's one of a kind._

* * *

_We all didn't slept that night. It was hard to accept the fact that Coach wasn't there, with his loud snoring. So we went on..._

_"Horde's coming!" Rochelle burst out_

_"Great." I mumbled_

_At first it was okay, until Rochelle was caught by a slimy tongue. We didn't heard her scream. We were too busy fighting off infected. When we were finish we found Rochelle's lifeless body lying on the ground. Goddamn it they were too late again. So me and Ellis went on. We buried her body like Coach's to show respect. We walked and fought infected we found a safe house so we can rest. Again there's no sleeping that night. We both know that we have feeling for each other... since we've met in Savannah. How long was that? About a month ago. But it feels like years. So that very night we made love, we didn't made love because we need to. We made love because we love each other. I need him like that now. I need his warmth, his touches and his kiss. I need everything about him..._

_The next day... we both went on, there was no infected scattered around. I had a bad feeling about this. Then a roared came, we knew it was a problem. The tank came out around a house we start walking backwards while shooting it. The tank turned to Ellis and ran after him before Ellis could dodge the attack he was sent flying, I kept on shooting the tank he smacked Ellis on his chest. It was a terrifying sight to see... To see Ellis die in front of you... One last bullet and the tank went on his knees, "Fuck you."_

_I went to Ellis. Blood dripping everywhere. I know it's the end. You tried to speak... But blood came out instead._

_"I...Love...You...Nick..."_


	4. I'm Coming

**Disclaimers : Characters belong to VALVE.**

**I'm coming**

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll met_

_You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

I opened the door of the safe house. I found a dead body beside it was a radio...

"Rescue seven, this is Papa Gator. Over." The first soldier spoke.

"Hello?"

"Rescue seven, that's coming from the bridge!"  
"Bridge, Identify yourself."

"I'm Nick. Well, I'm fucking alone."

"Are you immune?" the soldier asked

"Yes."

"Have you ever encountered the infected?"

"Yeah."

"Rescue seven, are you equipped for carriers?"

"Affimative, Papa Gator." The second soldier spoke

"Bridge, we have pulled out of that sector. Your remaining pick up is available on the other end of the bridge. Out last chopper is leaving in ten minutes. You need to lower the span and get across the bridge. God be with you." The first soldier said.

"Yeah. Sure." I murmured.

I lowered the span and readied myself. The bridge was lowering down. _I'll survive this._

When the bridge was lowered I ran. I sprint and never stopped. My heart was raising, I swung my baseball bat to the infected. Then a hunter flew over at me, I was pounced_, No! I won't die not now. Not like this_. I pushed the hunter above me and killed it with my shotgun. I sprint toward the end. Then a tank came out. _Shit!_I remembered I picked up a Molotov in the safehouse. I lit it up and threw it at the tank, the tank was on fire. I start shooting it with my shotgun. The tank took a concrete ground and threw it at me I was hit by it but I shot the tank with a final yell the tank fell on his knees.

"Hah! That's what you get for killing my buddies."

I was smiling. RUN. JUST FUCKING RUN. I was at the end of the bridge I can see the chopper. My grin grew wider, but a slimy tongue wrapped around my waist. _NO!_I screamed but it seems like no one hear a thing. My vision was blurred. I was losing my hope...

_"Nick, adrenaline..."_

At my last strength I used my adrenaline that I kept in my pocket... I used the strength to cut the tongue that was wrapped around my waist... I ran for the chopper. _Yes!I'll make it. I'm gonna fucking make it._I got inside... And I yelled

"See you all." I laughed. I sighed of relief

The bridge was bombed. _Fuck I fucking made it. Thank you Overalls. I made my promise. Did I made you proud? I kept my promise to you. I survived this goddamn apocalypse._

"I love you Nick."

"I Love you too El."

_Someday we'll be together again Overalls, I promise you that._

**I know It kinda rush at the tank part. Sorry. :3  
Last Chapter comin' **


End file.
